


Home Is Where My Dragon Is

by endrega_Turtlesse



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Dragon Bucky Barnes, Dragon Tony Stark, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endrega_Turtlesse/pseuds/endrega_Turtlesse
Summary: It has been ages since Tony has last seen one of his kind.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073822
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Home Is Where My Dragon Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> So this is literally nothing but I'm posting all the stuff I have in my folder so here it goes, tiny drabble all out in the big world.  
> Gifted to Sag coz you like dragons.

Tony raised his head, sniffing the air. Dragon.

He felt his eyes narrow. He hasn't met another of his kind for the last two hundred years, and frankly, he wasn't in a hurry to change that. He learnt to make his peace with being alone; it was better than the alternative.

Well, this would at least be interesting.

He pushed himself to standing, leisurely making his way towards the entrance of teh cave where he knew the other dragon would be waiting. He was no youngling, scrambling as soon as someone barked at him. Whoever it was, they could very well wait.

He couldn't keep his bitterness in check, though. They really had the nerve to come here after what they did. When Tony needed help to rescue Bu- him, where were they? Nowhere, they all abandoned them. Well, now whatever they needed from him, they could very well fuck off. He needed them, in the past tense, and that trumped everything they might need.

He could feel the old rage setting in, straightening his spikes and warming his breath. He stopped mid-step. No, he will not hurt whatever poor lackey the high and mighty have sent; it would not bring back him, nor would he wish for it. He'd always been telling Tony he's better than his father, hadn't he. So, sadly, no grilling anyone.

Taking another deep breath, his fire banished once more, Tony started walking once more. Soon, the light of the cave entrance came into sight, and before he knew it he was standing in front of the vines obscuring the entrance from humans.

He huffed, then pushed the vines aside.

Outside, a gray dragon was standing, facing away from him, and----

Tony felt his heart stop. He would know that coloration everywhere.

"Bucky?"


End file.
